


“i’m not playing truth or dare.”

by quakeriders



Series: feysand tumblr prompt fills [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: Feyre sat sandwiched between Mor and Cassian on the floor, with her back leaning against the sofa and her fingers curled tightly around the mostly full plastic cup of beer.They had gone up to the informal sitting room in Helion’s house after the party downstairs. Feyre was still mentally scoffing at the idea of having two sitting rooms and one of them being formal.. but managed to relax away from the rowdy teenagers downstairs, who were playing beer pong and doing other stuff that Feyre really did not care for.Or: Feyre is at a party at Helion's house and they decide to play truth or dare with a more intimate circle of friends.[smut in the second chapter]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> request more stuff @quakeriders

Feyre sat sandwiched between Mor and Cassian on the floor, with her back leaning against the sofa and her fingers curled tightly around the mostly full plastic cup of beer.

They had gone up to the  _informal sitting room_  in Helion’s house after the party downstairs. Feyre was still mentally scoffing at the idea of having two sitting rooms and one of them being formal.. but managed to relax away from the rowdy teenagers downstairs, who were playing beer pong and doing other stuff that Feyre really did not care for.

She was a little surprised that Cassian of all people had come up with Mor and her, but had been less so when Rhys and Azriel joined a few moments later. Helion had escorted them, telling them that if that oaf Tamlin and the Vanserra boys managed to break one of his mother’s precious vases, she might feel inclined to sue their fathers asses.

Feyre still felt out of place amongst these rich people with their lawyer parents, informal sitting rooms and vases worth more than probably her whole house. Still, she liked them and had grown used to their company.

At least, that was until, Cassian draped an arm over her shoulder and poked Mor’s with his outstretched hand.

“I’m bored, let’s play a game.” He drawled.

Mor’s reaction was immediate. A dismissive snort and then she pushed Cassian’s arm off Feyre’s shoulder, only to replace it with her head. She had been drinking wine instead of the beer in plastic cups and Helion had offered Feyre some, too, but Feyre had declined, telling him that she wasn’t nearly as fancy as Mor when it came to her choice of drink.

Either way, Mor seemed to be the drunkest of them all. And a drunk Mor was either a sleepy Mor or a Mor that lived to make bad decisions. Feyre preferred the version that was taking deep, calm breaths against her shoulder.

“Go play beer pong with the other guys, if our company isn’t riveting enough.” She muttered to Cassian.

But Cassian wasn’t having any of it. He sat up straighter and twisted a little. Helion, Rhys and Azriel stopped their conversation about the possible lawsuit and how Mr. Vanserra would react to look at Cassian.

His eyes were glinting with mischief and Feyre felt dread coiling up in her stomach. Cassian’s bad idea while drunk were just as bad as Mor’s.

“Let’s play truth or dare.” He said, his tone low, like he was sharing a secret with them.  


Feyre wasn’t sure if she was surprised when Helion let out a barking laugh and said, “Great idea, Cass. I’m in.”

And she almost groaned, when Mor added, “Me, too.”

And before long, the three boys had sat down on the other side of the small coffee table and were ready to play. Feyre hadn’t spoken the entire time. Come to think of it, she was sure, she hadn’t even moved a muscle.

“I’ll start.” Mor said, finally sitting up. The sleepiness was gone and her brown eyes were sharp and alert. Ready to play. “Helion, truth or dare?”

Their host fixed his intense amber eyes upon Mor and gave her a small smirk. “Truth.”

Mor licked her lips, a small smirk forming on her own lips. “If you had to pick two people to have a threesome with, who would you pick?”

“Free choice?” Helion asked.  


Mor shrugged. “Let’s make it interesting. You can only pick from people in this room.”

Cassian let out a small sound of protest, but both Mor and Helion ignored him. He stroked his chin, looking them each up and down, before looking back at Mor. “You; of course. And-” His eyes skipped to Azriel, then to Cassian and back to Azriel. “Sorry, Cass, but I have to go with Az.”

Mor howled and Cassian honestly looked at little put out. “Prick.” He muttered.

Azriel just gave them all a small victorious smile.

“My turn.” Helion said, his voice low, almost dangerous. “Rhysand.”  


Rhys rolled his eyes as if he had known that Helion wouldn’t pick anyone else. “Dare.” Rhys said, managing to slip his hands into his pockets despite his sitting position and - damn him - making it look cool and casual.

“Take off that stuffy shirt of yours.” Helion said, eyes gliding over Rhys’ chest.  


Rhys sighed, again not looking the least bit surprised. His fingers unbuttoned his dark shirt and Feyre tried - and failed - not to stare as bit by bit, his broad chest came into view. Her mouth went dry at the sight and she swore that if it hadn’t been for the alcohol, she would be able to look away.

She also knew that it was a lie. When it came to Rhys, it seemed like she had no control over her actions whatsoever. For a brief moment, she wanted to thank Helion for his dare.

Rhys shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and Feyre watched as the muscles in his chest, abdomen and arms worked together to rid himself of the garment.

She lifted her cup to her lips and took a small sip to stop herself from licking her lips and looking like a starved madman.

When Rhys settled back down, his eyes found hers and he gave her a small knowing smirk. “Feyre.”

Her reply was instantaneous. “I’m not playing truth or dare.”

His smirk only grew and Mor and Cassian protested - loudly.

“C’mon, Feyre, don’t be party pooper.” Cassian pouted. And Mor pushed her shoulder into hers, silently urging her to play along.  


Feyre sighed and was about to argue, when she met Rhys’ eyes again. A challenge sparked in them, calling to something deep inside her. And she felt her own mouth pull into a small smirk. “Fine. Dare.”

That glint in his eyes turned into something wicked and Feyre’s toes curled at the sight. “I dare you, Feyre darling, to kiss me.”

Cassian whistled and even Helion leaned back, looking highly amused.

They had been dancing around each other for a while now and Feyre knew that Rhys was expecting her to protest; to demand something else. Instead, she handed her cup off to a (finally) speechless Cassian and got up. Not looking away from Rhys, she walked around the coffee table and only stopped, when she stood right before him. She placed her feet on either side of his legs and lowered herself down, so that she was perched atop his lap.

Rhys’ eyes were wide in surprise and Feyre gave him a smirk that she had received from him too many times and took his face between her hands.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against him. He stiffened for only a heartbeat. Then, his hands came up to grip her hips and she slid her own to grip him by the back of his neck.

His lips parted and she pushed her tongue past them until it met his own.

He was breathless as he kissed her back, but the fingers on her hips flexed and then his hands were sliding up and around her back to tangle in her hair.

She lost track of time as they kissed. Lost in the way he tasted and how his hands explored her body. That is until someone coughed and they pulled apart.

“Well.” Azriel said. “If that was all it took for you to finally get it on, we would have played truth or dare ages ago.”  


Mor, Helion and Cassian burst out laughing and Feyre chuckled at his words.

Rhys, however, was still grasping for air, his eyes wide and searching hers for something that Feyre couldn’t quite name.

“Feyre.” Mor said, when the two of them didn’t move. “It your turn.”  


“Rhys.” Feyre said. “Truth or dare?”  


“Dare.” He replied immediately. And finally, that insufferable smirk, she loved so much, bloomed on his face.  


“Let’s get out of here.” She muttered and Rhys let out a laugh and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an anon asked me for a snippet of how the rest of the evening went. I went full beast more and birthed this response.

Feyre made to get up from his lap, but Rhys’ arms tightened around her waist and she let out a little yelp when he managed to stand with her still in his arms. She hadn’t been lifted up like this since she was a child and she reflexively wrapped her legs around his waist to feel a little more grounded.

She felt his chuckle against her neck and Cassian said something about “horny assholes”, but she honestly couldn’t care less. Not when Rhys’ arms were wrapped tightly around her body, pressing his bare chest flush against hers and she could feel his muscles shifting with every step he took.

He walked them out of the room and Feyre had enough common sense left to say “keep playing without us” to the others before Rhys had kicked the door shut behind them.

Out on the hallway, the music from downstairs was much louder and Feyre could hear the shrieks and whoops from the other guests. But she had only eyes for Rhys. Rhys who was looking at her, the corner of his lips pulled up in that insufferable smirk and lifted an eyebrow. “What now, Feyre darling?”

“Bedroom.” She said, feeling a flush creep up her neck as his eyes widened and that smirk grew.

“My, my. Azriel was right. We should have played truth or dare  _ages_  ago.”

Her chuckle was cut short, when he kissed her again.

Feyre didn’t think she would ever get sick of being kissed by Rhys. His lips were soft, yet hard as they moved against hers. His breath smelled faintly of beer and something fresh and minty. A small sound escaped her throat as Rhys pressed her back against a door and fumbled for the knob.

“Fuck.” Feyre gasped, feeling something hard pressing between her legs and rocked her hips into him without thought.

Rhys’ knees buckled as he echoed the curse. “If you do that again, I might drop you.” He sounded breathless and exactly how Feyre felt.

She caught his eyes, pupils blown wide and leaned down to drag her lips down his throat. “You won’t.”

This time, it was Rhys who let out a groan and finally managed to open the door. He walked them into the room as Feyre kept pressing open-mouthed kisses up and down his throat and down his chest, letting her tongue and teeth drag over his skin until he was shivering and he was the one to rock his hips into her.

Then he suddenly let of of her and Feyre let out a breathless scream as her back hit the soft mattress and she was swallowed by sheets and pillows. Rhys towered at the edge of the bed and Feyre let her eyes drag down his body, until they fixed on the bulge in his pants.

And for the second time that night, her mouth went dry.

“Truth or dare, Feyre.” Rhys purred, not moving closer and Feyre leaned up on her elbows, bending her knees a little.

“Dare.” She said, licking her lips.

He just raised an eyebrow, his long fingers working to unbuckle his belt and popping open the button of his jeans.

Feyre didn’t wait for him to finish. She got on her knees and reached for him. Rhys’ own hands fell away as Feyre pulled down his zipper and her lips pressed kisses to his abdomen. She could feel the muscles shifting beneath her touch and lightly nipped at them.

Rhys let out a soft hiss and Feyre slid her hand under the elastic of his underwear and palmed his cock. He hissed again.

And then she pulled his underwear down, pumping him twice before she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and kissed him there, too.

“Fuck, Feyre.” Rhys groaned, hands cupping her face and sliding around to the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair.

She let out a small appreciative hum as his nails scratched softly against her scalp and took him in deeper. Pressing her tongue flat against the underside of him, she pushed down as far as she could without choking and moved back up. His grip on her tightened and her own grabbed him by his thighs, feeling the tensed muscles as he fought to keep still. And then she did it again. And again.

His muscles were quivering underneath her finger tips and Rhys was pulling on her hair hard enough for her to gasp as his cock sprang free of her mouth with a soft pop.

Rhys tilted her head up and she was glad to find him flushed and panting, a thin line of sweat on his forehead.

“Truth or dare?” Feyre asked him, giving him that same look he had given her minutes before.

He let out a breathless chuckle, his cock twitching before her and leaned down to press a kiss to her swollen lips. “Dare.”

She let herself fall back into the sheets and smirked up at him as she spread her legs suggestively.

Ravenous hunger flashed over his eyes and Feyre’s gut tightened at that look.

Rhys kneeled on the bed before her, fingers curling around her bare ankles. He kept his eyes on hers and Feyre felt like the stars in those violet depths had trapped her, she’s unable to look away, unable to breathe properly as his hands slid up her calves, deliberately slow.

Her breathing turned into shallow pants and a smirk curved his lips. And Feyre wondered why they had fought so hard against doing this for such a long time.

Rhys’ hands dragged over the back of her knees, callouses scraping against the sensitive skin there and then he was at the hem of her dress, pushing it up as his hands travelled further along her outer thighs. She wanted to grab him by the wrists and force them to slide between her legs, to press against her aching core and move against her.

“God.” He murmured, his voice low and wrecked and better than any of the sounds she had ever heard. “You feel so good.”

“Rhys.” She groaned, letting her head fall back and closing her eyes. “Stop teasing.  _Please_.”

This felt a lot like one of their games, the ones where they held eye contact for so long that both their eyes burned and the one who broke first had to grit their teeth for the rest of the day. But she didn’t care. The pounding in her veins was enough for her to swallow her pride.

And it seemed like he didn’t care about winning either. His fingers flexed, pulling a groan from her and slid up to cup her ass and pull her closer to him.

And then felt his fingers were ghosting over her core, her drenched underwear the only barrier between their skins and Rhys let out a low curse that had her blood boiling.

He gripped her underwear with both hands, pulling on them and Feyre could think straight enough to lift her lips and help him pull them down to her knees. Her dress was pushed up, pooling across her stomach and she watched as Rhys dragged her underwear over one ankle and then the other.

And then he tossed them aside, turning his eyes towards her and licking his lips. She expected him to lean down and put his mouth on her, to finally give her what she so desperately wanted, but as always Rhys surprised her.

Instead, he slid one finger into her folds, gathering up the wetness there and spreading it in slow, torturous circles. She clenched her teeth as his finger pushed harder against her clit and her fingers curled around the sheets, desperate to hold onto something.

That finger slid further down and teased at her entrance, causing her body to go taut and limp at the same time. She had closed her eyes so firmly and was breathing hard through her nose to stop from moaning, but it was a loosing game.

She felt him shift and then she could feel his breath against her and almost cried out as his lips pressed hard against her. She swallowed her moan, letting him take one leg and spreading it wide, opening her for him. And then his tongue was pushing between her folds and that finger slid into her.

She cried out then. Moaned and lifted her hips for more and could feel Rhys’ low chuckle vibrating against her, sending shivers through her until one of her hands wound up in his hair and pressing him closer, closer,  _closer_.

His own hand had travelled from her inner thigh to her stomach, gripping the fabric of her dress tightly and was pressing her firmly into the mattress. He began moving his finger inside her. His tongue was hot and heavy and inescapable against her, Feyre began fighting for each breath she took.

“Fuck.” She groaned and used her idle hand to reach for a pillow. She pulled it towards her and pressed her face into it, finally letting herself cry out.

Rhys seemed to be spurred on by that because his tongue worked faster, harder and he pushed a second finger into her. Feyre’s muscles began quivering, her core tightening and she bit down hard on the pillow and moaned from deep within her throat.

“Come for me, Feyre darling.” He whispered against her clit and the faint drag of teeth released that building wave inside her and she shuddered against him.

Each time she thought she was done, he patiently coaxed more shivers out of her by closing his lips over her clit and sucking, the fingers inside of her curling and Feyre’s fingers tightened on his hair and pressed him closer still.

He pressed a soft, almost chaste kiss against her when tears had pricked in her eyes and she was begging him to stop. Rhys eased his fingers out of her and Feyre finally turned her face back and breathed in short, shallow breaths. Her vision was blurred, her heart pounded in her chest and she felt her legs go limp. “Fuck.”

A soft chuckle sounded from somewhere beside her and she turned her head to look at him. Rhys had come up to lie beside her, his jeans still pushed down to his knees and his cock still out and hard. The sight of him like that send another wave of desire through her and she twisted to her side and reached for him.

“Your turn.” She told him when he didn’t speak.

He chuckled again and pressed his lips to hers. She could taste herself on them and let out a small moan sliding her tongue against him.

“Truth or dare?” He whispered, when they broke apart to breathe.

Feyre smiled wickedly. “Dare.”

And he surprised her by actually answering with words. “Ride me.”

Gone was the hazy feeling of satisfaction, those two words had kindled the fire inside her again. She slid her hands to his chest and pushed him until he was on his back. Then she pulled her crumbled up dress over her head and threw it over her shoulder. His eyes slid to the pink bra she was wearing.

She reached over to pull down his pants. “Do you have a condom?”

Rhys let out a low, pained groan and Feyre stomach dropped at the sound of it. But then he shifted beneath her and Feyre turned to watch him opening the drawers of the bedside table.

She almost chided him for digging through people’s drawers but when he fished out a small square packet, she didn’t really care.

“Helion is a life-saver.”

“Don’t tell him that.” Rhys replied, winking playfully.

Feyre chuckled and pulled his pants down. He helped her, kicking off his shoes and socks and then his jeans joined her dress at the foot of the bed.

Feyre let her eyes glide over his body and she was honestly tempted to kiss every inch of him for the next couple of hours, but his latest dare was still fresh in her mind.  _And_  she owed him.

So, she straddled him, sitting down on his muscled thighs and held her hand out for the condom. Rhys handed it to her and she ripped it open and carefully rolled it over his cock. It twitched in response to her touch and she flicked her eyes up to his.

“What was my dare again?” Feyre asked, her voice innocent as one finger lightly slid down the length of him.

Rhys let out a low groan and placed one of his hands behind his head. “I believe, I dared you to ride me, Feyre.”

“Hmm.” Feyre replied, palming his balls and not looking into his eyes. She watched as the muscles in his abdomen rippled in response to her touch and she couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of mouth. “You’ll need to be a little more specific I’m afraid.”

She lightly tugged at him when he didn’t reply immediately. His cock twitched again.

“I want you,” Rhys said, his tone low and intense and sending shivers down her spine. “to sit on my cock and ride me until I forget my own fucking name.”

“Better.” Feyre replied, surprised to find her voice steady, despite the storm that was raging inside her. And then she slid up his body, her fingers wrapping around him and lifting her hips to position him. With him brushing against her entrance, she finally looked back into his eyes. She gently moved her hips, barely brushing against him and Rhys let out another groan.

“Like this?” Feyre asked, lifting a brow.

“Feyre.” Rhys said, his voice taking on a pleading tone. And he realised that his was payback for her earlier begging and placed his hands on her knees, gently applying pressure to get her where he wanted her to go.

But Feyre held firm, moving a little closer, the tip of his cock sliding into her folds but shifted away again. “Yes, Rhys?”

“Please.” He finally said and Feyre replied by sliding further down on him.

He was big and hard and she hadn’t had sex in a while, so the stretch ripped a groan from her before she had lowered herself halfway down.

“Fuck.” Rhys groaned and the fingers on her knees flexed but didn’t try to push her further.

Feyre rotated her hips, slowly easing down his length and let out a breathless moan. She steadied herself with one hand on his chest, the other still wrapped around him and moved further down.

Rhys kept whispering her name, his hands now moving up to her hips and helping her as she tilted her hips again, adjusting to him inside her.

It felt like her heart was in her throat and little shocks of electricity were shooting down her body. She finally let go of his cock, steadying herself with both hands on his chest and felt his own heart beating just as wildly against her palm.

She sank down further and further until finally their hips met and her eyes were shut and she was biting her bottom lip and she felt so full that she thought she might explode from the feel of it.

It felt like a second or an eternity passed as she just sat there, with him filling her. A low pleading groan from Rhys told her that he was desperate for her to move.

She obliged him. At first it was a gentle roll of her hips, creating the friction they both craved and Rhys hands slid up her back to unclasp her bra. It slid down her arms until it landed on his body and Feyre finally let go of his chest and sat up straight.

The new angle pulled a groan from both of them and Feyre finally lifted her hips, easing him out of her and then sank back down. Her movements were slow, controlled and she was gripping her own calves as her breathing hitched with each thrust.

Rhys was still beneath her, lips parted, chest raising and falling rapidly, hands cupping her breast and thumbs flicking over her nipples.

“Rhys.” Feyre gasped. She didn’t know why she said his name, but he seemed to understand. His hands stopped toying with her breasts and slid down to her hips. His eyes were fixed on hers when he gently lifted her higher and when he pulled her down again, he thrust up at the same time.

A cry tore from Feyre and she let go of her legs to lean forward, gripping his arms to steady herself.

“You good?” Rhys asked, breathless and sweaty and utterly wrecked.

“Yes.” Feyre gasped and lifted her hips, asking him to do it again. “Do it again.”

They moved against each other, meeting thrust for thrust and Feyre’s senses were reduced to sound of flesh hitting flesh, the feeling of his breath against her skin and the scent of their mingling sweat. It was pure bliss.

Their paced picked up, shifting from something controlled and slow to a wild, frantic rhythm and she knew that he was just as close as she felt. He slipped a hand between their bodies, two fingers pressing against her clit and rubbing hard.

“Feyre.” Rhys moaned. “Please, I’m—”

He groaned as she once again pressed her hands to his chest and began riding him hard and fast, with her nails digging into his skin. His own fingers were desperate against her and she could feel the tight coil of pleasure uncurling and when she came again, her rhythm faltered.

Rhys didn’t slow down though, his hands gripped her hips enough to bruise and all Feyre could do was hold onto him as he thrust into her again and again as she rode out the waves of pleasure that rocked through her.

Once her muscles were under her control again, she began rocking back into him, clenching tight and feeling his rhythm falter. She placed her own hands atop his on her hips and rode him hard and fast as per request and felt his cock begging to pulse inside her.

Rhys came with her name on his lips and she watched him as he closed his eyes tightly and groaned again and again.

She only stopped moving once she felt him soften inside her.

Feyre leaned down, pressing her face into the crook of his neck and licked up the pulsing vein there, then kissed him softly. “Did I manage to make your forget your name?” She whispered, her throat raw.

Rhys let out a choked laugh and wrapped his arms around her. “I still don’t quite remember it.”

“Good.” Feyre replied and sat up, sliding down his legs again to pull off the condom.

She got up on shaky legs and tied a knot around it before wrapping it in a tissue from the box that was on the dresser. It seemed that Helion knew exactly what his guests would be getting up to in the guest bedrooms. She wondered briefly if there was a lawsuit for ruining bedsheets, but bushed off the though with a roll of her eyes.

Then she got back into bed, where Rhys hadn’t moved an inch and was still panting softly.

“Truth or dare?” Feyre asked once she was tucked against his side and he had shifted to wrap an arm around her.

Rhys opened his eyes, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. “Truth.”

Feyre returned the smile and asked, “Do you love me?”

Rhys’ eyes sparked with amusement. “Yes, Feyre darling. I love you.” He said and cupped her face gently. “Your turn. Truth or dare?”

Feyre licked her lips, her heart now hammering for different reasons. “Truth.”

“Who do you love?” Rhys asked, the beginnings of that smirk tugging at his lips.

Feyre rolled her eyes at his phrasing, but couldn’t stop smiling. “I would tell you his name, but I think you wouldn’t recognise it right now.”

He let out a barked laugh and traced his thumb over her cheekbone. “Tell me anyway.”

“Oh, he’s some arrogant asshole. His name is Rhysand, but he insists on being called Rhys.” She told him, failing miserably at keeping her face straight.

That smirk shifted into an expression she hadn’t seen on his before.

“Say it.” His voice was soft and vulnerable and Feyre’s eyes began to burn.

“I love you.” She whispered, her voice sure and honest and then she leaned closer to kiss him.

And Rhys kissed her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is very appreciated.  
> request stuff on tumblr @quakeriders or lets just yell about feysand for a while


End file.
